


Savior

by Anonymous



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Deliberate Badfic, Dinosaurs, Episode Three, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Xeno, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the mysterious new stranger at school can stop Homura and Mami from fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Podfics, remixes, and anything else is allowed.

Mami and Homura stood across from each other. The warnings had been issues and the ultimatums given. The next time the two met they would not be able to part without violence given and taken. 

“No, stop, don’t do it,” a dark and mysterious voice yelled out.

The handsome male ran in between the two magical girls. His custom made school uniform was hanging off of his body in ways so sexy that no words had been invented yet to describe them.

“Velociraptor-senpai,” both girls cried. 

Yes, he was none other than Velociraptor-senpai, the mysterious transfer student that had come on the same day as Homura. He had immediately become the most popular boy in school with his classic feathers, smooth voice, overwhelming skill in every sport and his sexual prowess, which he had demonstrated in front of the class as part of his into with Hitomi.

“Mami-chan, Homu-chan, the two of you can’t fight. This isn’t the magical girl way. Magical girls are beings of hope and love and dreams and really cute moe outfits.”

“I’m sorry, Velociraptor-san,” Mami said, blushing that he even knew her name, “but our differences are irreconcilable.”

“Kaname Madoka must not become a magical girl.”

“I know all about it. I’m actually the son of Sailor Pluto and the Doctor. I know what will happen if Kaname Madoka becomes a magical girl. The three of us can defend this world together, without making Madoka fight. Just use the power of love.”

“I don’t think I remember how to love,” Mami desperately whispered.

“I’ve never learnt how to love,” Homura panted.

“Let me show you the power of love. It gives meaning to each moment. It’s what our hearts are all made of.”

Velociraptor-senpai held out his claws. Each girl took one. He led them to his very modest castle, built by King Arthur. He led them to a comfortable bedroom filled with a room sized nest.

The girls blushed as they removed their school uniforms. The blonde was wearing a modest pair of black Victoria’s Secret lingerie. She had underestimated the size of her breasts and bought a bra that was too small. She was almost bursting out of it.

“Mami-chan, your bra is too small. I have some that are just your size.”

“Velociraptor-senpai.”

Homura couldn’t help but stare at the jiggling perfection that was Mami’s breasts. They were perfectly formed. They moved just the way a pair of perfect breasts should. Homura turned away, covering her own in shame.

“Homu-chan,” Velociraptor-senpai stroked her face with a delicate claw, “your breasts are perfect just the way they are. You shouldn’t be ashamed of them.”

“Velociraptor-senpai.”

Velociraptor-senpai helped them both into the center of the nest, like the perfect gentledinosaur he was. The magical girls took off their bras and panties, leaving them wearing nothing but their succulent skin. Velociraptor-senpai everted his penis from its home in his cloaca. It was a very impressive penis, all scaly and long and big. In fact, it was too much for his previous girlfriend to handle. She had left him for a man with a smaller penis. It had hurt to not be accepted for who he was, always being judged on the size of his penis, which was very sizable.

He wrapped his tail around Mami, putting her in position. He began thrusting. Mami screamed in absolute bliss, her perfect breasts moving separately like perfect metronomes. He was faster and faster. She was just so tight. She felt so good.

“I’m cumming!”

“N-No, don’t cum, I might get pregnant!”

“You’re going to be a mommy!” He screamed as he came.

Mami came in the same instant from the power of his dino semen.

Homura had been sitting, patiently waiting for her turn. Velociraptor-senpai turned to her. Without any warning he thrusted into her. Homura instantly squeeked like a cat whore.

“Oh, Velociraptor-senpai!”

“Homu-chan has been a naughty girl. You were using toys on yourself.”

“I-I’m so sorry. I never thought Velociraptor-senpai would ever notice me. Please, please don’t hate me.”

He gave his answer with an extra hard thrust. He was slower with her. He made sure each thrust was harder and firmer to remind her how much better he was than any toy.

“Never touch them again. I can give you all the penis you will need or want.”

“I-I’m cumming,” she whimpered.

“Two mommies!” he screamed as he cummed in her until it was running out and down onto the floor.

Homura and Mami cuddled together and fell asleep in each other’s arms. Velociraptor-senpai destroyed their clothing, which they would never need again. He took their soul gems and hid them in a special place. His soul gem cleaning machine, which he invented last week, would prevent them from ever turning into witches.

Then he went and ate Kyubey and defeated Walpurgis.

The three spent the rest of their lives having sex and lots of babies. The girls were always either raising young, pregnant, or trying to get pregnant. They were all happy and wanted nothing more than their dino dick.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Savior - ART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236362) by Anonymous 




End file.
